


Poofed (PEARL)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets poofed and you are sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poofed (PEARL)

You had not meant to fall in love with the Crystal Gem, but could you really help it? She was elegant and kind and strong and… She was hurt. She was hurt and she wouldn’t let you help her.

“Pearl!” Your voice broke in the middle of her name as she turned to look at you, tears in her eyes, as the corrupted gem ran her through the middle. In a moment of anguish you reached toward Lion as he bowed, unsheathing Rose’s sword from his forehead for you.

It was heavy, too heavy for your human arms, but your adrenaline was pumping and before you knew it you were running toward Pearl as her body quivered. She was shouting at you, probably telling you to stop, but before either of you can react you’ve run Rose’s sword through the corrupted gems torso, getting blasted back when it poofs.

You were dizzy and your whole body ached but you still sat up to try and find Pearl, to get to her and help her but she wasn’t anywhere to be found so you crawled, even though black spots were clouding your vision and before you knew it you felt a cool, small rock under one of your hands. You picked up your hand, seeing Pearl’s… Pearl underneath your hand and you shrieked, grief welling up in your eyes as you propelled backward, straight into someone’s arms. They were saying your name, pressing hard down on your stomach because you were bleeding, but all you could focus on was Pearl’s gem, on the ground, without her body.

The black spots that had been clouding your vision took over and you drifted off, your body finally giving out to it’s injuries.

When you wake up Garnet is hovering over you, all of her eyes exposed as she prodded your face in question. “Are you okay?” But you only smiled as pain vibrated up your spine as you sat up, Steven curled up sleeping at your feet on the other end of the couch. You smiled at him and the tear stains on his face.

“Is Steven okay?” You asked Garnet and then she smiled at him, and then you. “What happened? Where’s Pearl?”

You leapt up but Garnet put her hands on your shoulders, gems cold against your skin exposed by a tank top unfamiliar to you. She smiled and pushed you back into a sitting position. “Pearl has retreated into her gem to regenerate her body. She’s fine,” Garnet smiled, gesturing to Steven, “All we have to do is wait.” You looked over and saw the gem cradled between Steven’s hands as he slept, glinting as Garnet phased her glasses back on.

“I thought she had died,” You croaked, eyes still locked on Pearl’s gems, “I thought… I had lost her.” Garnet sat down in front of the couch, hand on your knee. “I mean, I thought we had lost her.” You finally looked back at Garnet, tears shining in your eyes, but she was smiling, as if she knew what you were thinking.

“Pearl doesn’t understand, you know. She may think, but she doesn’t understand.” You shivered under the glare of Garnet, nodding after swallowing thickly. Looking down at your lap you tried to make words form.

“I love her,” Your voice was sore and strained and you couldn’t make yourself look at Garnet, “And I know that I shouldn’t because I’m just a human and she’s… So amazing, but I do. And I know that she doesn’t love me, that she possible never could… She could never love me because I’m a human. Nothing but human. A worthless human.” Garnet clicked her tongue before she stood.

“We have a certain fondness for humans, unless you’re not aware of that.” Garnet winked at you before leaving the temple, your body sagging back into the couch. Beside you, without moving, Steven spoke.

“You… Love Pearl?”

It didn’t even startle you. You knew that Steven, smart boy that he was, would figure it out. It only made it easier for him to overhear you admitting it than figure it out himself.

“Yes,” You sighed, closing your eyes, tilting your head back. “I love her so much, Steven, you don’t understand.” The boy, old and wise, but young, crawled over to you and curled up into your side. He was warm, like a space heater. Gently Steven opened your hand and pressed her gem into it, closing your hands around the smooth pearl. More tears tipped down your face as you pulled Steven closer, cuddling the boy who was going through the same grief at the same time as you both drifted back to sleep. The pearl in your hand was warm, unlike when you had first found it on the beach and it kept you comfortable because Pearl was always so warm when she touched you, even in passing.

You slept deeply, gem cradled in your hands, until a flash of light woke you up and you groaned, wiping at your eyes. A familiar voice said your name in question, until they continued in confusion, “Steven?”

You rocketed to your feet and gasped out loud, hands shooting out to grasp at Pearl’s arms as you began to cry again. You pulled her into your arms, tucking your chin to your chest as you pressed your face into her neck. “Pearl,” You sobbed, “Why didn’t you tell me that you could do that? Why didn’t you warn me? I was so scared!” You hiccuped between sobs and then Pearl’s hands, slowly, came to press against your back, arms wrapping tightly around your body. It was the first time that Pearl had hugged you, or let you hug her, or shown any form of intimacy to a human besides Steven. You just held her closer, breath shaking as you squeezed your eyes closed.

“I… Heard what you said,” She confessed, “Or, at least, this confirms what I’ve been thinking. And I don’t… I don’t understand why you love me. But I… Feel something for you. Not love, not yet. But I do care very much for you and… I haven’t felt like this since Rose…” You nodded, sniffing, grinning as you held Pearl close to you.


End file.
